Past, Present, and Future Memories
by Harmony Valentine
Summary: It's been a couple years since the end of the Kingdom Hearts series, and Riku is thinking of visiting the islands again. There, he meets a young girl who looks really familiar...who is she? Mentions of RikuOC but follows Rista, a different OC


Settings: Year after the Kingdom Hearts series, around the time Sora and the gang are grown up, married, and living with their families.

Main Characters: Riku, mention of an unnamed oc, and Rista

The years since the fall of Organization XIII and the other villains, Sora and the gang had all grown up, and gone on with their lives. Sora finally got the nerve to ask Kairi to marry him about 6 years ago and now their living happily together, with 2 kids, a boy and a girl, along with their German Sheppard, Roxas. (1)

I have also done well the past few years. I married to my high school sweetheart and have a kid on the way. Their my world now, but I still can't help but remember the old days. When we had to save the world, when we would hang out on the islands; I miss it all.

You know what, I'm going to go to the islands, I thought. Calling in to tell my wife where I would be and how long I might be there, I set out for Destiny Island.

It took a while, but when I reached the island, I was pleasantly surprised to see it looked just like it did all those years ago.

The shack was all beaten up and the wood slightly eaten away, but it still looks the same all-in-all. The trees had grown a bit taller and there seemed to be more there now. I smiled at it all, thinking how the others would like to come someday soon. Maybe after the baby's born, we can all come here for a BBQ with goofy and Donald and the rest of our friends, just to catch up.

After putting the boat on shore and tying it up, I stepped out and looked out into the ocean, listening to the sound of waves lapping and the smell of the salt air in my face.

I lost myself in the sounds and the feeling. Letting myself lay down on the sand and but my arms behind my head to act as a pillow, I started to doze off.

After what seemed like hours, I felt someone watching me. Bolting up right, I snapped my head in the direction of where I felt the presence. There, standing only a few yards away, was a girl, no older than 15, looking at me.

She had shoulder cut red hair, with sapphire blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with a grey vest and cut up jeans. She wore no shoes, but stood on the sand bare footed. We stared at each other, wondering what the other was doing; curious.

Silently, she walked over to me and stood in front of me before sitting down in the sand next to me, looking out into the ocean. I continued to stare at her curiously. She looked way to familiar.

She spoke soon after, surprising me. "Do you know who I am?"

The voice also sounded familiar, but it sounded foreign at the same time. She looked at me expectantly, while I went over who this girl could be.

She sighed all of a sudden, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she held a sad look with a sad smile.

"I thought you would possible know, but I guess you'll find out in the coming months."

"I…don't understand. Who are you?" I asked; I was so confused. She only smiled some more before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace chain with a key at the end. The key was silver, and looked amazingly old, yet new. The top of it looked like a black and red demons wing and a gold angles wing, with a small chain at the end with a small heart. It looked so much like…a keyblade, only smaller.

"This was given to me by my 'uncle'. He said that he had one, but it wasn't a key on a chain, but a giant key that was used as a sword." She held it tenderly in her hands while she spoke, saying the words lovingly. "He had also given one to his son and daughter, telling us three that we reminded him so much of his best friends.

"We took them, with these words in our hearts. 'Don't forget who you are and who your friends are, because, in the end, their only thing that keeps you going.' I will never forget those words, or the man who gave me the wisdom of it, but the one thing that he told me, that he never told the others was something about my father."

She looked over at me when she spoke the last bit. It made something move inside me, and I came closer to knowing who this girl was.

"He told me, that my father had almost forgotten that lesson, and that he was almost swallowed up in the Darkness that had consumed him. He said that my father would have wanted me to have the information that he never had, and that he wanted me to have this necklace, that he had made for me before I was born. It's the one and only thing that I have to remember him by. "

Her eyes watered slightly, a silent tear slipped down her face. "I was hoping that you would have recognized this before, but now that I told you the story about it, I need to tell you the real reason I came here. "

Putting the necklace around her neck, the mystery girl stared back at me. "You need to get off this island as soon as you can. In the next 2 hours, or you will fall asleep and never wake up."

If I was confused before, than I was even more confused. "What…what are you talking about?"

"There will be a huge storm, one that will tear this island apart. It will sweep you away in its winds and throw you out to sea, where you will drown. Your body will be found by a group of fisherman, washed up on the shores of this very island."

I stood up abruptly, scaring the girl. "How do you know this? Who are you?"

She stood up as well, saying, "My name is Rista, and I know this because I'm your unborn daughter."

I almost fell down at those words. How was this possible!

"I know you're probably not going to believe me on that part, but you have to believe me about the storm. Please, I beg of you, leave this island now! I don't want to have to grow up without you with me!"

Tears were falling unchecked from her face now, making her eyes puffy and her face red. She fell to the ground on her knees, and grabbed my leg and hugged it. "Please, you don't know what my mother went through, raising me after you were gone, having to deal with your death only one month before she gave birth to me. She was so torn, she couldn't take care of me for the longest time and 'Uncle' Sora and 'Aunt' Kairi had to take care of me for the first few months of my life."

I only looked down at her as she cried at my feet, feeling torn between disbelief and actually believing what this girl was saying.

After a short while, I knelt down next to her and put a hand on her back. Her head snapped up to look at me with tears still seeping down her face. "If what you say is true," I began, whipping the tears off her face, "and that I will die if I stay here, I will leave now and I won't come back till its safe."

She stayed still and then jumped me and gave me a hug, making me fall backwards. "Thank you! Thank you!" She started to cry again, but was smiling so wide it could have broken her jaw. I smiled down, unable to hold it back, and hugged her back. She laid her face in my shirt and mumbled, "Thank you, dad."

I gave her one more hug and then she let go, standing up and whipping the tears off her face, only to have the replaced by more. I smiled at her. Now I knew why she sounded and looked so familiar. She looked just like her mother completely except for her eyes and her hair cut, she looked just like me.

She walked over to the boat with me and helped me get it untied and push it into the water. After I got in and was about to ship off, she waved goodbye to me from the shores.

When I got far enough away from the island, still in view of her waving figure, I saw her start to sway like smoke, disappearing. She disappeared a second later, the smile still on her face.

When I reached home, a couple hours later, I was greeted at the door with a tackle from my pregnant wife and two best friends, along with their dog. "Where were you! When we heard about that storm on the island, I panicked and called Sora and Kairi." I saw my wife had been crying, from how red her face was and looking at Sora and Kairi, I noticed they were equally upset.

"I was on the island for only an hour, before I went to the market to get this," I stood up and pulled out a necklace chain with a silver key on it. It had a demon wing and an angel wing at its top and a chain hanging from it with a small heart on it. It was the same necklace that Rista had shown me. "It took me forever to get everything that was needed for it and then going to a jeweler to get it put together."

Sora looked at it for a second and then realized that it was a mini keyblade. "Wow, Riku, that's cool, but what's it for?" they all looked at me expectantly before I replied back, "For my daughter, and…"

I reached into the other pocket I had and pulled out two other chains with two other keys on them. They looked old like the one for Rista, but they were slightly different. One had red and orange flame and a blue wave at its top with a red and blue yin-yang sphere on a chain. The other had an orange sun with a white crescent moon in the center and a star on its chain.

"These keys are for your two. When they are older, and are best friends, they can have something to help them remember how much their friendship means, even when their apart, just like when we were kids."

Sora and Kairi looked back at me with smiles on their faces. I smiled back and handed each of them a key. "Give this to them, when you think their ready to except them. Ill do the same with my daughter."

They agreed and after a while, went home to take care of their two. I focused my attention back on my wife and her large stomach. "I'm sorry about not telling you, I just thought it would be a nice surprise for you all so…." I looked down at her, her being a foot shorter than myself. Sighing, she smirked back up at me before replying, "I forgive you." I smiled but then felt a hard punch to my shoulder, complements of my wife. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Laughing nervously, I nodded. Same temper as when we were kids…hope Rista doesn't get that temper from her, I thought.

I helped my wife get dinner ready and we sat down to watch TV for the night, lost in thought. Thinking of my daughter and what will happen now that I'll be in her life this time…all I know for sure though, is that I'm going to enjoy every minute of it.

I heard a small gasp from my wife and then her hand grabbed mine to pull it to her stomach. "Look, Riku, she just kicked."

I felt the tiny pressure on my hand, and smiled at how small her foot was compared to my hand.

Yep, I was going to enjoy every single moment.

(A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked my attempt at a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction! I just got the game Kingdom Hearts 2 and I have never played any of the others, but I love the games! So, if anything is wrong, it's because I'm not completely familiar with the game/manga.

I had a strong desire to write a story about a character meeting someone from their future that would play a huge part in their lives and since I am on a Kingdom Hearts high, I wrote one on one of my favorite Kingdom Hearts characters! Read and Review and flames are accepted, but be nice.)

I love German Sheppard's, though I've never had one, and I love the name Roxas for a German Sheppard name. Also, it's a nod to Roxas, because he isn't talked about at all in this story since I couldn't figure out a way to put him in it.


End file.
